The Holy Fanfiction 3: The Obligatory Third One
by Bullshiter
Summary: The final Holy Fanfiction... until the fourth.


Chapter 1:

Massfire quickly jumped down from his vantage point of the water tower, leaving a slight squeak as he landed.

"And there goes every bone in my legs…" He muttered.

The world I created had no logic; no sense. It was true chaos. Gravity was a mere afterthought, beings were born and killed without reason, and, best of all, I watched over it all. The world I had tried to create since Shadow's Wrath was finally a reality.

"The hospital is just a few hundred miles away." Massfire told Valory, Valory Hudson. "We can make it there in just a second. Honestly, I don't even fucking know why we checked. We've been walking in a literal straight line for weeks, we were sure to find something eventually." Valory, Valory Hudson looked up from the porno magazine she was reading.

"Were you saying something?" Valory, Valory Hudson asked. "Sorry, I was distracted by the year's 20 sexiest and most fuckable grandpas."

Massfire looked away and shuddered. Valory, Valory Hudson had reappeared without reason, along with other characters from the other Holy Fanfictions, all suspiciously loved by those that actually managed to sit through the stories. The world was one of fanservice; it was the setting The Holy Fanfiction was meant to be part of.

"We have to get the mental drugs from the hospital up ahead." Massfire told her. "Quickly, I think we're in a pure exposition zone."

"America was founded on the principle of freedom in the year 8976…" Valory, Valory Hudson started spouting before Massfire clamped his hand over her mouth and started dragging her along.

"Definitely an exposition zone." He muttered to himself. "I have to get out of here before I start reciting my plan to kill Wrath…"

I started laughing as he ran into the spontaneously rotating hospital. As if I didn't know his plan do defeat me. Even after 17 years, I never stopped following him. And I didn't intend to at any point. His presence brought in the fans, and they were the ones that brought me power.

"Fuck…" I muttered to myself, on top of my invisible Lakitu cloud."I need to get out of this exposition zone." And with that, I followed them into the hospital.

Fire exploded from the floor of the hospital, sending Massfire, Valory, Valory Hudson, and Snoop Dawg tumbling throughout the room, which was currently spraying random fluids from every orifice. Why the building is doing this, who knows. The heroes stumbled forward, getting more and more soaked in the fluids.

"Why do we always get into these situations?" Snoop Dawg asked after a time.

"Because life's a bitch." Massfire responded, getting sprayed with what seemed to be cherry kool-aid.

"We've been at it for twenty-nine years." Valory, Valory Hudson told him. "Why aren't you used to it, yet?" Snoop Dawg stayed silent, unable to answer. This kind of thing HAD been happening to them for nineteen years.

I was content watching them atop my Lakitu cloud, a force field preventing any semen (because, let's be honest, that's what is really shooting out) from hitting me. My world worked by my rules, however spontaneously they changed.

' _Do you really think that I don't know that you're following us?_ ' I jumped when I heard Massfire's voice cut through my thoughts. ' _Creations overcome their creators; isn't that the story you originally created, Wrath? Have you forgotten how much power you've given your characters?_ '

' _You're underestimating me, Massfire._ ' I responded. ' _Don't forget that I created you and everything around you. My time may be coming, but not yet. I've created you so you can't overcome my power. You are the most powerful of my creations, yet you can't hope to rise up against me._ '

Shadow's Wrath was my first story, but I had no intention of having my creations destroy me. Stories were contained within stories; they couldn't break into my reality. Killing me was an impossibility for them. Infinite power flowed through me, and nothing could destroy the body that housed it. Wait… what did I just say? I shook my head and continued following the three. They had gotten through the rotating hallway and walked into the room of hellish wonders. They had only just begun that which I would put them through.

"Took you fuckers long enough." Pedobear yelled to Massfire, Valory, Valory Hudson, and Snoop Dawg. "I ran out of children waiting for you. I'm a patient man, but I have priorities. The only reason I'm here is because Wrath will kill me if I don't stop you."

"You're not taking my sister." Tanner Johns called to him. "She may be spontaneously switching between the ages of 8-14, but it's rude for you to fuck her."

"I'm not going to question anything he says." Tanner's sister, Lex Luthor, said. "I don't really question anything, honestly."

"Don't think how I forgot what you did to me." Massfire hissed. "I still can't look at a bear the same way because of you. I'm going to kill you again, and I won't go easy on you this time."

"That was your fault for trusting me enough to go with you." Pedobear laughed. "And *** **** *** ***** **. ** *** *** **** ******* *'** **** ***. *** **** *** **** ** ** ** *****!" (CENSORED ON TERMS OF BEING TOO IMMATURE OR NSFW) Massfire started shaking, eyes growing wide.

Suddenly, a throwing knife went straight into Pedobear's throat.

| 9/26/99. Pedobear- Rapist |

| stabbed in the throat |

| DEAD |

"He left it on the ground." Lex Luthor said. "It's his own damn fault that it happened." He stumbled backward off of a cliff that suddenly appeared without explanation. Hellfire burst forth from the cliff, and soon sealed it up.

"Fuck…" I muttered quietly. "He didn't have as much screen time as I wanted. This story may be shorter than I hoped."

The heroic group walked forward to the place Pedobear stood and found the long-lost bottle of mental drugs, beside a large red van labeled 'Free Candy'. Valory, Valory Hudson walked up and opened the front door, to find the keys still in the vehicle.

"I think we can use this." Valory, Valory Hudson told the others. Sadly, though, only Massfire heard her. Snoop Dawg was just sort of staring into space while Tanner and Lex Luthor were furiously fucking each other with extreme prejudice (don't ask).

Chapter 2:

Massfire, Valory, Valory Hudson, Snoop Dawg, Tanner Johns, Lex Luthor and Daryl Dixon blasted through the roads of Apocalyptic Wankerville in the newly acquired vehicle which they had lovingly dubbed "Rape Van".

"We can go after Wrath now." Massfire told the others. "His castle is typically just off Wankerville tollway, so that's the first place we should check. If we work together, we'll also be able to get past his two guardians… which seems somehow familiar."

"According to all laws of aviation, there is no way a bee should be able to fly." Daryl started spouting. "It's wings are too small to get its fat little body off the ground. The bee, of course, flies anyway, because bees don't care what humans think is impossible…"

"Fucking exposition zones!" Massfire cried.

The rape van burst through the front gate with explosions appearing behind them without reason, killing all of the children Pedobear had kept in the back. After they screeched to a stop, the gang jumped out, all landing in fabulous, completely pointless poses before walking through the massive doors to my castle. The guardians that were laying in wait had no chance against the group, but they were good filler, and would satiate the fans. The best they could do is kill one or two members of the group and hype up the final battle with me.

The group groaned as they stepped up to the massive staircase that led up fifty floors to the first guardian.

"Why do we have to do this?" Valory, Valory Hudson groaned.

"I already told you." Massfire answered. "Because life's a bitch."

"So, how much longer are we going to prolong the inevitable?" Snoop Dawg asked.

"Just a few more minutes of pointless filler…" Lex Luthor told the others.

"We could at least be moving or doing something interesting." Massfire muttered.

"What the fuck are you saying?!" Valory, Valory Hudson cried. "We're on a tight budget! That would be like… two dollars down the drain!"

After several more minutes of time filling banter, the group finally decided the climb the stairs, climbing higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher like Snoopz, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher until at last they made it to the second floor of the castle, gasping and panting.

"Fucking hell!" Massfire groaned after throwing up. "Why is this castle so fucking vertical?!"

"Took you long enough." Weejee laughed, standing in front of the second staircase, twice as long as the first. "I've been waiting here for twenty-two years, after I was revived by Wrath once you lost to him."

"Give us a second, jackass!" Daryl groaned. "We just walked up several hundred stairs!"

After a few minutes of the group resting by sharing tea and crumpets with Weejee, they were ready to face him.

"Your tea was shit." Massfire told him. "And your crumpets were dry. You're a disgrace to the people of Great Britain, and you'll burn for your sins!"

"WOOOOOOW!" Weejee cried. "That's just rude! Now I have to skewer you on the end of my pitchfork for our lord and savior Wrath."

Weejee's eyes started bleeding hyper-realistic blood, horns grew from his head, his feet turned into hooves, and a read horned tail grew. He was the face of "terror" and enemy of creativity: Ultimate Weejee. From his hand grew a massive pitchfork stained in hyper-realistic blood because I need to see how many times I can cram that phrase into this story.

"FEAR ME!" Weejee roared into the air. "I AM THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS!"

"You look like shit." Massfire spat. I almost jumped out of my lakitu cloud. I didn't write that line in for him.

"You're just another one of Wrath's minions that we have to slaughter to move on." He continued. "I don't know about these fuckers, but I know that I could take you on without trying."

Anger rose up within me, getting worse every word he spoke. The bastard was speaking on his own accord; he was exercising more power than I was giving him. I had to stop myself from killing him then and there; I would have my time in chapter five. After what he did, I wasn't going to go easy on him.

Suddenly, a shining fist burst through the stomach of Weejee.

"What the fuck…" I whispered. Somehow, nobody else had a reaction.

"Dammit." Weejee coughed. "Why do I always die by getting my stomach blown out from behind?" He fell forward revealing Joseph Joestar standing behind him, fist stained with blood.

| 9/26/99. Weejee, the satanic |

| meme has exploded with |

| Hamon- DEAD |

The first thing I noticed about him was the strange necklace that he wore; I didn't remember him wearing it in the show, but I could have just forgotten. The only problem was that I didn't write him in.

Weejee's body burst into flames and turned to dust, crawling in my crawl ringing out from the walls.

"Couldn't even use the rope to trip him…" Joseph muttered. "So close." Massfire walked over to him, clapping slowly.

"Good job getting here before us." He said. "Next time, try to kill them before they transform and start spouting about their ultimate power."

Joseph rolled his eyes, saying nothing.

"We have to continue up the castle." Daryl told everyone.

"More… more stairs..?" Valory, Valory Hudson winced. And so the group walked up to the stairs and began to climb higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher like Snoopz, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher like Snoopz, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and higher, until, at last, they reached the top, crying and dying inside. But what lay in wait for them is not to be spoken of in chapter two, as it was not foretold. And I have no fucking idea how to end this.

Chapter 3:

Bob, the sentient prison shank, floated in the center of the room, watching as the group cried in agony for twenty eight minutes.

"You all done?" He asked once they all went silent.

"Fuck you, Bob!" Daryl cried.

"Fuck this tower!" Lex Luthor cried. Suddenly, her and Tanner started fucking hard. No real reason, it just kind of happened.

"You're all fucking wimps." Joseph laughed, stretching his neck.

"So, are we going to kill each other?" Bob, the sentient prison shank sighed. "I've been here for fifteen years waiting."

"Everyone we've seen have whined about that." Tanner panted. "How do you really know that you've actually been here for that long? You may have just been created here, with memories placed there by Wrath. You can never really know." Everyone stayed silent for a few moments.

"Fuck you and your philosophical bullshit." Bob, the sentient prison shank spat finally. "You know there's no room for that here."

Suddenly, the walls fell away to reveal that they were truly standing in my castle prison, Bubba sitting in the corner.

"This is my world now, mother fuckers!" Bob, the sentient prison shank laughed. Six arms suddenly burst forth from Bubba's body, reaching out and grabbing everyone in the group.

"All of you fell right into my trap!" Bob, the sentient prison shank laughed, slowly floating towards the incapacitated group. "I'm Wrath's second to last line of defense. Do you really think he'd put someone without a plan as his guard?"

"Weejee had no plan." Lex noted. "He was a guard. What's so different about you?"

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO HIM!" Bob roared. "YOU NEED TO LEARN YOUR PLACE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" He suddenly flew forward, continuously stabbing Lex Luthor, the 8-14 year old girl in the stomach, throat, legs, arms, and of course, pussy. In the end she was left as a mere corpse, blood that wasn't even hyper-realistic pouring from each and every stab wound.

| 9/26/99. Lex Luthor, aged 8-14, |

| has been utterly decimated |

| DEAD |

"Now for the rest of you." Bob, the sentient blood covered prison shank laughed. "As long as you don't piss me off, I'll kill you quietly."

"NO!" Tanner cried at the sight of his now dead sex partne… I mean, sister. "LEX! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Suddenly, Joseph Joestar burst forth from the hand that held him. I gripped the end of my lakitu cloud, knuckles turning white. He was ruining EVERYTHING that I had set up! But… I could conform to what he gave me… I just had to think about how amazing it would be to kill him.

Joseph ripped the hand off the rest of the group, turning to Bob, the sentient blood covered prison shank.

"Seeing that much blood triggers me after what happened to me a year ago." Joseph hissed. "We're going to kill you!" His fists burst with Hamon as he punched forward.

"Hamon Overdrive!" He cried. What struck me as odd was that just before his punch connected, his Hamon changed from yellow to orange. I was going to need and keep an eye on him.

Bob, the sentient blood covered prison shank flew back, filling with Hamon.

"I won't give you the satisfaction of hearing me cry out in pain!" Bob, the sentient blood covered prison shank laughed. "For Wrath, I will gladly fall into the pits of meme Hell!" And with that, he exploded, making only the sound of the Shrek 2 script sped up 1000x as he died.

| 9/26/99. Bob, the sentient |

| prison shank has exploded with|

| Hamon- DEAD |

Tanner fell to his knees, semen pouring from his eyes.

"LEX!" He cried "WHY?!" He cried. Snoop Dawg walked up to him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, man." He said. "She's gone. We have to move on; she wouldn't want us to hold up on her account."

"I can't go on…" Tanner whispered. "Not without her!"

"Then don't" Massfire walked up from behind, eyes hidden by shadows. "You're a side character, anyway. You're going to be forgotten either way. Either move on and be useful or stay back."

I smiled at him; the shit I put him through seemed to be paying off. His path to be the ultimate edgelord was almost complete. That's all he was since the beginning, a joke. I felt as if my blood began to boil as Joseph took him and started to talking to him outside my range of hearing. There was something about him that was just… off. I wasn't going to rest until I found out what it was.

"We're going to have to get going." Daryl told the others after a time. "Wrath waits for no man or meme; I'm sure he's starting to get restless.

Massfire turned in my direction, glaring straight at me.

"I'm sure he's not." He told Daryl. "But you're right, we should get going. The final battle awaits, and I don't want to disappoint any of **_YOU_**." I almost wanted to laugh; the fucker thought he wasn't being obvious.

All of them walked up to the stairs and began to climb higher and higher, higher and higher, higher and… okay, even I know that this joke is getting old. Anyway, they made it to the top floor of the castle to find… not my throne room. Nothing but a massive pit, echoing memes of old. I finally descended from my lakitu cloud, allowing myself to be seen. Before I even had the chance to hit the ground, Massfire's sword, Ignition, was at my throat.

"You've just been waiting to do this, haven't you?" I laughed. "Sorry to say, but it's muda… I mean, useless." I grabbed the throat of Snoop Dawg, slowly inserting a cyan liquid into his bloodstream, the tattoo of the Infinity symbol on my forearm glowing. I could now see through his eyes as well as my own. Given, it also killed him in the process, but who even cared, really?

| 9/26/99. Snoop Dawg |

| Killed by Wrath's Power |

| #REKT |

"This will show who's good enough to get the chance to fight me." I laughed, looking at the pit in the middle of the room. "Anyone that's unworthy will be killed." The hole suddenly started sucking in everything in the room, excluding me. In a mere second, all of the surviving members of the group were sucked in, Valory, Valory Hudson and Daryl Dickson furiously fucking each other for no real reason as they were sucked in. I just have to keep up the pacing, you understand.

Chapter 4:

As they fell, the group were surrounded by teh memes, all grabbing at them. Within seconds, Valory, Valory Hudson was dragged away and slaughtered by Pepe the Frog. Sadly, Daryl Dickson also didn't make it very far, being dragged away by and committing suicide because of Killer Keemstar. The only survivors were Massfire, Joseph Joestar, and Tanner Johns.

| 9/26/99. Valory, Valory Hudson and Daryl Dickson |

| Rekt by the dead memes |

| DEAD |

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" Tanner yelled over the ear rape and Spongebob memes.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE'RE FALLING THROUGH THE INFINITE VOID OF DEAD MEMES!" Joseph answered. "THOUGH, IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT INFINITE! THE OLD STORIES SPEAK OF ONE MEME THAT RULES THEM ALL: ONE THAT SURPASSES ALL OTHERS THAT LAYS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE MEME PIT!"

Suddenly, from the now visible bottom of the pit rose the satanic horror; the meme that should've been long forgotten. The horned horror.

"THOU SHALT BE JUDGED!" The massive Goat-tan roared in a deep, gravely voice. "ONE OF THOU SHALT DIE SO THE OTHERS MAY LIVE! MAKE THOU CHOICE: WHICH OF THEE WILL BE SACRIFICED TO I?"

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Massfire shouted. "Of course he's doing this bullshit again! Wasn't Robert enough Wrath?!" I laughed at his fury. When he turned back, he was horrified to see Joseph was already throwing Tanner down into Goat-tan.

"THY CHOICE HATH BEEN MADE!" It roared. "THY SACRIFICE IS WORTHY! THE TWO OF YOU SHALL CONTINUE TO WRATH!"

Tanner fell, screaming, into Goat-tan's waiting mouth.

| 9/26/99. Tanner Johns |

| Eaten by Goat-tan |

| DEAD |

After Tanner had been swallowed, Goat-tan started blowing air, lifting Joseph and Massfire up, up, and out of the pit to meme Hell. As they landed on the ground, the pit closing behind them, I stood, clapping slowly.

"So, you too have been found worthy to face me." I laughed. "Congratulations. You are the lucky two that had the honor of watching everyone else in your group die. Now, you can take your anger out on me only to die at my hands."

I laughed, pulling a strange gun out of my pocket.

' _Given to you by Fate, I assume?_ ' Massfire spat to me telepathically. What, this totally isn't a pointless plot device, fuck you!

' _Real perceptive of you, edgelord._ ' I responded. ' _Sucks that Joseph won't have a chance to figure it out._ ' I quickly pointed the gun at Joseph and pulled the trigger, causing him to disappear completely.

| 9/26/99. &$*# |

| $&'# %(^ #! * #*$ |

| $* ($ |

"Huh." I laughed. "So that's what it does. I had no idea." I pointed the gun at Massfire for a moment, but lowered it after thinking for a moment.

"Not the time yet." I sighed. "Only chapter four. Don't think that this is your free pass out of your death. Meet me on the roof. That's where I'll finally kill you."

I made four potted plants appear throughout the room, and I shot them all, causing them all to turn into dust. Suddenly, the pit behind Massfire opened, tossing out Snoop Dawg's corpse before slamming shut again. As I walked up to the stairs leading to the roof, I incinerated Snoop Dawg's corpse with my gun as I well. The battle that the fans were waiting for was about to begin. I'd hate to disappoint.

Chapter 5:

"Welcome to my new dimension." I told Massfire as he stepped up the stairs behind me. "I'm thinking of recreating your old universe so I can write a sequel to Shadow's Wrath."

"Recreating?" Massfire demanded. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Haven't you figured it out?" I asked. "The universe we were just in is all that remains of your universe, Massfire. How do you think you ended up here?"

I smirked as he drew Ignition, making its blade burst into white flame.

"I see that's all I needed to say." I said to him. "You're far too easy to manipulate. But that's made this story far easier for me to write." I changed the ground we stood on to an incredibly shallow pool of water, stretching for thousands of miles. Or kilometers. Or whatever the fuck you use.

"The fans have been waiting for this for far too long." I told him. "It's been months since I wrote The Holy Fanfiction 2. Largely, it was seen as a disappointment. This entire story has been my apology to them, their holiday gift, as it were. Nothing you do can stop me, Massfire. I'm the author, and you're my creation. Now we will truly fight each other for the first time since Fate's Wrath."

"Why don't you step out of the exposition zone?" Massfire spat. "Why did you even create something so idiotic for this story?"  
"It's nothing new." I told him. "It's been around since Shadow's Wrath. And they will be around for a long time to come."

"I'm going to kill you, Wrath." Massfire spat. "You've killed everyone around me. I can't let you live after all that."

"You're clueless." I told him. "You can't kill me. This is my universe, and I make the rules here." I changed the scenery around us yet again, sending us to the spire built by Absolute Shadow in Shadow's Wrath. Kevin and Absolute Shadow were there, though they couldn't see Massfire and I.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Massfire demanded. "Why are we here?"

"This is the moment Kevin fought Absolute Shadow for the final time." I told him. "An important scene, to be sure."

It was then that he realized that his movements were mirroring those of Kevin, and that mine were mirroring those of Absolute Shadow. I snapped my fingers and Kevin's theme, His World, started playing.

"Pure fan service." I told him. "Reenacting fights from my other books; with this being the finale of this series, I have to end it with a bang." Massfire clenched his fists and ran towards me, Ignition raised. I smirked, not even bothering to draw my sword. I knew how this scene played out by heart. I smashed my elbow into his side, sending him sprawling.

"You're a lost cause." Absolute Shadow said in the background, turning towards the spire, causing me to do the same.

"Get back here." Massfire wheezed.

"Not happening." I told him. "But this scene has reached its end." I stopped the music and snapped my fingers, changing the scene to that of a forest. Cipher and Psycho were facing each other a few feet away, Psycho controlled by a shadow parasite.

"Another important fight scene, but one that isn't from your universe." I told him. "Let's see how you like going on the defensive for once." His movements were mirroring Cipher's while mine were mirroring Psycho's.

I made Psycho's theme, Natewantstobattle's cover of Ignorance, start playing. As we started, I drew my sword, Creation, mirroring Psycho's drawing of Harbinger.

"You have no respect for your creations." Massfire spat. "They died because of you, and you're using this as fan service. You're fucking sick." I laughed as I ran towards him, Creation raised. He jumped back as I swung, the air that my blade cut through being erased from existence.

"You saved that sword for the finale of Fate's Wrath." Massfire told me. "I guess you're serious about this being our final battle, aren't you?"

I ignored him and tried another attack, only for him to jump back again. Us mirroring Cipher and Psycho, the fight continued just as it did in Scales of Fate, until Massfire at last lunged forward with Ignition, and attacked the area just behind my head as Cipher did to free Psycho from the shadow parasite. Only, for him, there was nothing to hit. As he stumbled forward, I slammed my elbow into his back, sending him falling to the ground.

"You're pathetic." I told him, snapping my fingers.

The background changed to a small village outside a forest, Cipher standing in the middle of the square, searching for Order. I made Massfire get to his feet, giving him back enough strength to fight me. Without a second thought, as I expected, he teleported away. This time, I would be mirroring Cipher and he would be mirroring Order. I started the song The Evil King in the background, and watched him teleport around me, looking for an opening.

"You're not going to find the opening you're searching for." I yelled to him.

Just as was supposed to happen, the second the song truly started he began attacking me directly. As I was mirroring Cipher, I dodged most of his attacks, but was struck with a few as well, all the while attempting to get a hit off. There was once where I hit home, driving Creation into his shoulder. I smirked as the blade left no wound, merely cut straight through, leaving only empty space. He cried in pain and the fight continued. He never received Primordial as Order did, but he did seem to get a bit faster.

Finally, as the song was ending, a dagger went straight into Massfire's back. Fate stood on the other side, tearing it out, glaring at me.

"You owe me." He spat. "Big time."

"Of course." I told him. "Now get out of here. You're not someone the fans wanted to see." He walked away and disappeared, muttering under his breath. I glanced down at Massfire's body. He was dead.

I collapsed the background, the music already over. My job in the old universe was done. I stopped in my tracks when I saw the background slowly changing to the area near Absolute Shadow's spire, Batheedra standing in the center of an area surrounded by a forcefield.

"You said yourself that this story needed fanservice." Massfire said, standing up. "How could you leave this scene out, Wrath?" I clenched my fists as Massfire's ultra edgy theme I Am All of Me started playing in the background.

"You mother fucker." I hissed. "You're trespassing in my world. You're stealing my power. I'm going to fucking kill you for this."

I realized that I was mirroring Batheedra and Massfire was the only other person around. A smirk grew on my face; if it was a true final battle he wanted, that's what I would give him. The tattoo of the Infinity symbol on my forearm started glowing, the blade of Creation growing cyan patterns. Pure energy was running through me. As the song started ramping up, Massfire started teleporting to the beat, striking me with Ignition every time he appeared. I started gritting my teeth after only a few moments; I had no idea where he was going to teleport next. He was outside of my control.

After a few dozen hits, I started to ooze blood from my mouth, just as the song was ending. After one final strike, Massfire stopped, glaring at me. Not missing a beat, I threw my fist into his face, knocking him to the ground. The background shattered, leaving us in a black void.

"You've truly managed to piss me off." I hissed. "Congratulations. You've just made your death a hell of a lot more painful. I forced his arms and legs to the floor, raising Creation above him before slamming it into his heart in a single motion.

Tearing the sword out, I started stabbing him everywhere, each time slamming the blade down harder and harder. For the first time, I wanted to feel the blood splatter onto me. Suddenly, Massfire forced his hands up and threw me to the side, standing up although he should've been dead.

"You're really fucking stubborn." I told him. "But so am I. Even if you can somehow still be standing, you won't be at the end of this.

I changed the background to Hell from Shadow's Wrath, and I began playing a special song in the background. The layered version of Megalovania; the second version of my theme. The Infinity tattoo on my forearm started glowing brighter and brighter, until it was almost blinding. Cyan crystal wings grew from my back and Creation began to glow.

"You think a change like that is going to do a damn thing?" Massfire asked. "You're a fucking moron. Now didn't you want to give your fans a final battle?"

In a rage, I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a glass string, breaking the string and sending him falling to a lower level. I used the wings to fly down to him, gritting my teeth. Suddenly, he disappeared.

"You're losing your cool, Wrath." He laughed from behind me. I turned jerkily to see Massfire floating behind me.

"What the fuck?!" I cried. "How the fuck are you doing that?!"

"The power of edginess." He answered. "And Joseph put some clock symbol on my sword that allowed me to ignore your control. And this isn't even mentioning the fact that I finally took those mental drugs from Wankerville hospital. But I'm sure the edginess is true as well." I stabbed forward with Creation, only for him to appear behind me.

"Mother fucker…" I hissed.

"So, are we going to kill each other?" Massfire demanded.

"It'd be my pleasure, fucker!" I roared. We began clashing swords, mine bouncing off a force field created by the clock symbol that now laid on Ignition. To the beat of the song playing, we clashed swords wildly, both of us attempting to get any kind of hit off on each other.

"You're not going to give up are you?" I demanded.

"Fuck no." He answered. "Not until I kill you."

"What the fuck did Joseph do to you?" I asked. "He made you unkillable, it would seem. And that insignia makes Creation unable to destroy your sword."

"Not unkillable." He laughed. "Not that you'll figure out how you can kill me."

As the song got faster, we began attacking faster and faster until… a burning pain shot through my stomach, and I fell to one of a lower glass string. Massfire fell down and landed in front of me, punching me hard in the face and knocking me back. I attempted to stand back up, but Massfire stabbed Ignition into my leg.

"Give up." He told me.

"Not fucking happening." I spat. "I'm still going to fucking kill you." I looked to the Infinity tattoo on my forearm, only to see it faded.

Massfire tore Ignition from my leg and stabbed it into my stomach again.

"You can't win at this point." He spat.

"You don't know… what I can do…" I wheezed. The tattoo faded away completely. All that was left was a gray outline. Pain flooded through my body; I couldn't move anything but my head.

"You were saying?" He asked.

"Fuck… you…" I choked.

"You're not going to die until I remove the Infinity soul." He said. Everything started getting hazy.

"I can't be killed by you." I spat. "Not by my creation."

"Life's a bitch." He told me. There was nothing I could do. I… had lost.

"I know you're going to kill Fate after this." I told him, choking on my own blood. "But please… don't destroy Infiinty. You've no idea what that would do."

"You've killed my loved ones." Massfire spat. "Why shouldn't I kill yours?"

"She's part of a two part lock." I told him, deciding that telling him my darkest secret would be the only way to keep her alive. "I'm the other part. If we were both to die… nothing would be able to save anything in any dimension."  
"Why would I believe you?" He questioned.

"I know I can't win." I told him. "Why would I waste my last breath telling you something false? I'm trying to think of everything else over myself. I know you might think it impossible for me, but it's all I can do at this point. If you're going to take my soul and kill me, just do it. I can't do anything to stop you at this point." He stayed silent for a moment.

"Okay." He said at last. "I won't kill her. Not until she proves herself a threat. And now, I don't have any more use for you."

He stabbed Ignition into the right side of my chest and tore out the Infinity soul. I smirked as the soul was absorbed into his hand before he could react. The last thing I would see before everything went black. Infinity would live on. As long as he lived, everything would be safe. If he died, there would be nothing left to destroy…

 ** _End of The Holy Fanfiction series…_**

| 9/26/99 Wrath |

| Finally killed by Massfire |

| DEAD |


End file.
